I'd Die For You
by FullmetalAlchemist64
Summary: It was a normal day and everything was fine... until Soul and Maka were kidnapped! Will they survive? How far will their friends go to find them? And most importantly, what was the abductor's motive? As time goes on, it becomes more and more clear that all of Death City may be in grave danger! Soul x Maka fluff! Rated T because I'm really paranoid! XD
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay! For those of you who read my first fanfiction, this is the first chapter of the multi-chapter story I told you about! For those of you who haven't read my first fanfic- go read it! It's called I Won't Leave You. Soul x Maka, just like this one! Also- I have a challenge for you people! If anybody can tell me what that powdered cheese stuff they use in mac-and-cheese boxes is, please do! It absolutely cannot be real cheese. It's unnatural. If you can tell me what it is, or at least the ingredients in it, I will give you a virtual waffle and bragging rights. So okay! Review Please! XD**

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary day as Soul and Maka drove home on Soul's motorcycle. At least, that was how it started.

**Maka's POV**

'_Hmm…what I should make for dinner tonight?_' Maka wondered as they sped along the twisting streets toward their apartment. '_Spaghetti, maybe? Something easy and simple, because I have a lot of homework to double check tonight_.' (She had already finished all that day's work, as there had been a free period after Blackstar decided to release Professor Stein's research subject, a small kangaroo, which they were supposed to be dissecting.) She smiled, remembering how the Professor had chased it all the way throughout the school before finally catching it. Fortunately for the little animal, Marie had seen what happened and made Stein put it back into the wild where it belonged. She giggled to herself as Soul pulled up to the apartment.

"Something funny?" Soul asked curiously, once he had hopped off the bike and helped Maka down too.

"I was just remembering earlier, that incident with Professor Stein and the kangaroo." Maka replied, smiling.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny!" Soul chuckled. "And it gave me time to take a nap."

"Well **I **used my time wisely and got all my homework done;" Maka said, "Now I just have to check it over and I'll be finished." Soul shook his head.

"Why bother checking it?" he asked. "You always get everything right anyway."

"Yeah- because I check it." Maka countered, unlocking their door and walking inside.

"Whatever." Soul replied. "I'm gonna go play video games in my room." he said, walking down the hallway and into his room. Maka smiled and went into her room to look over her work.

**Soul's POV**

'_Maka is such a bookworm,_' Soul thought as he popped his favorite game into the Wii. '_She could get A's without checking everything, yet she still does it. I wonder why?_' He shrugged it off and proceeded to play video games until he heard Maka calling him for dinner. He paused his game and walked out to the kitchen where Maka was setting spaghetti on the table.

"I hope you don't mind," She said, smiling. "I wanted to make something nice and simple tonight."

"No, I don't mind, this is perfect," Soul said as he sat down. During dinner, he and Maka discussed what they would do once Soul finally became a Death Scythe. Afterwards, Soul went back to his room and quickly finished his homework, intending to continue his game when he was done. However, as soon as he finished, Soul began to feel sleepy. He lay back on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Maka's POV**

After dinner, Maka did the dishes and then sat down to watch her favorite TV show. She hoped that Soul had done his homework instead of playing more video games, like he usually did. At 8:30 her show ended, and she decided to check on him.

"Soul," she said as she entered his room, "Have you finished your-"She stopped, seeing him passed out on his bed. Spotting his finished homework on his desk, she turned off Soul's game and tucked him in. Maka smiled as she looked down at Soul's sleeping face. '_He looks so cute when he's asleep_." she thought. She'd had a huge crush on Soul for a long time, not that she would ever admit it. She went back to her own room, changed into her pajamas, and then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she finished, she walked back to her room, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

***Time skip***

*Bump!*

Maka was startled awake by the noise. What time was it? She squinted at her clock. 1:08 in the morning. She listened for the sound that had woken her, but heard only silence. She was about to write it off as her imagination when she heard it again, only louder this time.

*Thump!*

Quiet as a whisper, she slipped out of bed and stepped into her slippers. '_Maybe Soul is just getting a late-night snack,_' she reasoned, and went to check. She ventured down the hallway and into the kitchen, looking around.

"Soul?" she whispered. "Is that you?" There was no reply. She stood there for a moment pondering. '_It was probably just someone in one of the other apartments,_' Maka thought. '_I'm overreacting because it's late. I just need some sleep._' Satisfied with this conclusion, she turned around to go back to bed, and was shocked to see a figure standing about 5 feet away from her.

"S-Soul?" She asked, hesitantly, her voice trembling a little. Then she realized that this person was too tall to be Soul, and had broader shoulders. She screamed, falling over backwards just before the mysterious person stuffed a foul smelling rag into her face. "Soul…" she managed to croak as her vision faded to black.

**Soul's POV**

Soul jolted awake at the sound of Maka's shriek. It wasn't like anything he had heard before. Something was seriously wrong this time.

"Maka?!" He yelled, leaping out of bed and flinging open the door. "MAKA!" he shouted again, tearing down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Where are you? What's wrong?!" He was about to run to the phone and call the police, but from behind him, someone stuffed a canvas bag over his head and hit him with something- hard. His vision tunneled and he passed out.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Ah, cliffhangers. I hate when people do that to me. I'm such a hypocrite. But alright! I actually have a bunch of other chapters of this done, but I have to spell-check them before I upload, so you guys will have to wait a bit! I am EVIL! ;3 Fortunately, it is summer, so I will be updating more quickly than during the school year. Plus the fact that I already wrote the other chapters will help a bit. Just remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I feel compelled to update! Good reviews are like getting hugs*- they make me feel good and energized! *puts on game face* So let's do this guys! Review! (And I'm not kidding about that cheese powder thingie. VIRTUAL WAFFLE!)**

*****(even though they're hugs from random strangers on the internet)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, not as many reviews as I had hoped for… but, oh well. We'll just have to do better this chapter. And also- congratulations to whatever guest wrote under the name "Cure Anime"! You have answered my question about the cheese packets! Yay! Good job! As promised, you have bragging rights! Plus… VIRTUAL WAFFLE! And thank you, once again, to Strophanthus! Your review from the first chapter is what motivated me to spell-check and upload this one! 3 Love ya!**

**Chapter 2**

**Maka's POV**

When Maka finally awoke, she felt very cold and sore, and there was a horrible taste in her mouth. '_What the heck?_' She wondered. '_Why is it so cold?_' She tried to sit up but found that she couldn't. Her entire body felt very heavy and wouldn't move. She was about to start panicking when she was distracted by a sickly-sweet smell in the air. '_What is that?_' She thought, sniffing. '_Chloroform? Why would it smell like-_' She gasped as the events of the previous night came back to her. '_Soul! Where is he? Did they hurt him? And who are "they" anyway?_' All of these questions swirled around in her brain like a tornado. '_What if- oh my god, what if he's dead? What if they killed him?_' She began to tremble at the very thought. '_No, Maka. Think positive. He probably isn't dead. Just knocked out, like I was. Yeah, knocked out. No reason to worry. And look on the bright side…okay, never mind. There's no bright side._'

Looking around, she found that she was lying on the floor of a small wooden house. Well, house probably wasn't the right word. It had only one room and was more of a cabin, really.

"Okay. Survival tactics. First, scan the area for any immediate danger." She was able to raise her head the tiniest bit to check the room. Aside from the freezing temperatures, there was nothing to physically harm her. "Next…" What was it? Look for any supplies that could be of help, that was it. Unfortunately, except for the clothes she was wearing, she had nothing. She cursed, knowing that unless she could find a blanket, she could easily get hypothermia. At the present though, she still couldn't move. '_Calm down Maka. Now think. What was the third thing? Stay where you are and wait for help?_' "It's not like I have any other choice." She sighed, feeling completely helpless.

At that moment a soft groan came from the other side of the room. Tensing, she strained to look in that direction. Just her luck, that happened to be the one part of the room she couldn't see. "S- Soul?" she stuttered nervously, but a bit hopefully at the same time. '_Maybe he really WAS just unconscious!_' She thought. '_He's not dead!_' "Soul! Is that you? Wake up!" She called. Another groan was her only reply. "Um, Soul?" Maka was a little more hesitant now, beginning to question whether that really was Soul. '_Oh no… what if that's the person that abducted me and I just woke him up? Crap…_' Her breath stopped as she heard the sound of someone getting to their feet behind her.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**AN: Oh dear. I did it again, didn't I? Cliffhanger. Sigh. Hmm… how about this? If you guys can give me 5 good reviews by tomorrow, then I will upload the next chapter, just because I'm nice and don't' mind being sleep-deprived! XD Alrighty then! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please guys. Even constructive criticism is appreciated! Kay? ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: YAAAAAY! You guys did it! I got 5 good reviews, so here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it, and please review this one too! Fluffy! XD**

**Chapter 3**

**Soul's POV**

He was floating in the blackness. He had been there for a while. The black was thick and sticky, like molasses. Nothing but black, black, and more black. After a time though, it seemed to grow thinner, and Soul was able to move better. Then, far off in the distance, he saw a light. Not a very large light, but a light nonetheless. Growing tired of the darkness, he moved toward it, wanting to see. The closer he got, the larger the light became. Finally, he went right through it and found himself lying on a floor of some sort. Unlike Maka, he remembered everything instantly, and shot to his feet.

"Maka?! MAKA?!" He yelled, terrified that something bad had happened to his meister.

"S-soul? Over here!" Came the reply from the other side of the room. Soul sprinted over, horror making his blood go cold as he realized that Maka wasn't moving.

"Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" He gasped, dropping to his knees beside her.

"I'm fine Soul. How about you? Are you all right?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Maka. But if you're okay like you said, how come you aren't moving?" He said suspiciously. "You're not just pretending to be unhurt so I won't worry, are you?" Maka laughed.

"No, Soul, I'm not. They used chloroform to make me pass out, and the effects still haven't worn off yet, that's all." Relaxing, Soul looked around.

"Hey, where are we anyway?" Maka thought, then said,

"Probably somewhere up north, because it's so cold. In the mountains possibly. Beyond that, I don't really know."

"North, huh? So what do we do now?" Soul asked.

"Um… to start, do you think you could help me sit up?" Maka said, obviously quite embarrassed by her predicament.

"Oh! Uh, sure." He helped her up, keeping one arm around her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Now what?"

Maka sighed.

"Well, unless we can find something to keep us warm, we probably won't last very long here. It's pretty cold."

"Right." He said, actually looking around the room for the first time and finally noticing the little bed in the corner.

"Hey, there's a bed!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"And you didn't see that before WHY?" Maka asked.

"Because I was worried about you, stupid!" Soul replied, a little miffed.

"Oh, never mind." Maka said. "Help me stand." Soul snorted and, ignoring her completely, scooped her up into his arms.

"S-Soul, what on earth are you doing?" Maka stuttered, surprised.

"You really are dumb, aren't you?" He told her. "You can't even sit up on your own. What makes you think you could walk?" Maka blinked rapidly.

"Fine, I guess you have a point there." She said, relaxing. Carrying her bridal style, he walked over to the bed and gently set her down. Soul grabbed a blanket and they huddled together until fatigue overtook both of them, and they fell asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Yahoo! No cliffhanger at the end of this one! I'm so nice. ;3 But still, just because there isn't a cliffhanger doesn't mean you guys shouldn't review! I think the next chapter might be in Tsubaki's point of view. That should be interesting! I'll have to check and see if I'm right! (Honestly, even I don't remember what happens in that chapter.) Wonder what the Soul Eater gang will do when they find out that Soul and Maka were kidnapped? Heh heh. The more you review, the quicker we'll find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heeeeeey! I was right! This chapter IS in Tsubaki's point of view! Go me! Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS! X3 And a HUGE thank you to Brunette Beauty13! Your reviews were wonderful! The one for the chapter 3 was half of what motivated me to put this one up early! (The other half was the fact that my sister attacked me with a book because I hadn't updated) Anywho, this one is WAAAY longer to make up for the incredibly short second and third chapters. Hope you like it! XD**

**Chapter 4**

**Tsubaki's POV (Back in Death City)**

"Hey Black Star, do you know why Maka and Soul weren't in class today?" Tsubaki asked her meister as they exited the DWMA.

"Nope! We should go visit them later. They probably miss seeing their god! Yahoo!" Black Star shouted at the top of his lungs. '_I hope they aren't sick,_' Tsubaki thought. '_Maka hates to miss school._' She tried not to get worried as they walked towards the bus stop.

"You know Black Star; I think I'm going to go see them right now. I'll come home later, alright?" Black Star looked at her.

"Okay, Tsubaki. I'll make dinner tonight, but make sure you get back before it gets cold! See ya!" He ran off to catch the next bus to their apartment. Tsubaki laughed, feeling her anxiety lift a little bit. '_I'm probably just being paranoid,_' she thought. '_Most likely Soul and Maka just caught some bug that's going around. I'll just make sure they're comfortable and then go home._' Walking up to the building that Soul and Maka lived, in she was already feeling a lot better. She knocked on their door.

"Soul, Maka! It's me, Tsubaki. Are you guys in there?" Feeling a twinge in her chest when no one came to the door, she knocked again, harder this time. "Soul? Maka?" Nothing. She frowned, and grabbed the spare key that Maka kept hidden under the eaves. Opening the door, she looked around and let out a gasp.

The entire place was trashed. Knowing immediately that something was very seriously wrong, she ran into the apartment calling desperately for her friends. Only silence greeted her. Sobbing now, she began to search every nook and cranny for Soul and Maka, knowing deep down that it was fruitless. They were gone. Dashing into the kitchen, she noticed something. There was a white slip of paper stuck to the refrigerator with a magnet. Clearly, someone wanted for it to be found, because it was the only thing still up. Everything else had been torn off and thrown to the floor. Her hands trembling, she reached up, and her fingers closed around the one clue to her friends' disappearance. Yanking it out from under the magnet, she took a deep breath and opened it. It was a note, but not in either Soul or Maka's handwriting. It said:

To Soul and Maka's friends:

If any of you ever want to see your precious little duo _alive _again, do exactly as I tell you.

Don't call the police.

Do not tell any adults or any of your other friends from school.

Only Black Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Liz, and Patty are to know about this.

Go to the basketball court a few blocks away from here and look under the bench.

There will be further instructions taped to the bottom.

-B.

"No…" The note dropped to the floor as Tsubaki's entire body began to shake uncontrollably. She fell to her knees, silent tears streaming down her face. "No… how could this happen!?" She choked out. "It's not possible…"

It was some time later that she finally came to her senses and looked up. "Black Star… and Kid… I have to call them. They need to know about this. Sitting here won't get Maka and Soul back." she told herself. "I can't be weak. I'm the only one who knows about this, and it's up to me to get help." Shakily, she rose to her feet, using the counter to help support herself. Snatching up the note, she walked over to the telephone and punched in Black Star's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello, this is Black Star, your god! What can I do for you?" Sniffling, Tsubaki said,

"Black Star, it's me."

"Oh, hey Tsubaki! Where are ya? It's getting late." Black Star said. When she didn't respond though, he nervously asked, "Are you okay?" Beginning to sob again, she cried,

"Oh Black Star! It's awful! Soul and Maka weren't just sick! When I got here, neither of them answered the door, so I used the spare key to let myself in. Then I walked inside and saw that the apartment was a complete mess! Maka is such a neat freak, their place is NEVER messy, but now it's trashed! I looked all over, but they weren't here! Then I found this note on the refrigerator and…" Black Star now sounded very concerned.

"What happened to them?"

Tsubaki started to cry even harder. "They- they're gone! Someone kidnapped them! Black Star, what do we do?" He was silent for a minute, then said,

"I'll be right over. Don't do anything crazy, okay? Just wait for me."

The line went dead. Blubbering, Tsubaki hung up the phone and ran out the door to wait by the street for Black Star to arrive. Not two minutes later, a taxi came screeching up to the curb and he jumped out, flung some money at the driver, and sprinted over to her. Tsubaki collapsed into his arms, soaking his shirt with tears while he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Shh… it'll be okay, you'll see." He told her. "Maka is tough, and there's no WAY Soul would ever let anything happen to her. They're gonna be fine." Looking up at his face, Tsubaki managed a tiny smile. Taking a deep breath to regain her composure, she stood up, leaning against him as he helped her into the apartment. As they walked through the door, Black Star's eyes widened, taking in the destruction of the room. Hiccupping, Tsubaki staggered over to the couch and sat down, burying her face in her hands. After finding her a box of tissues among the wreckage, Black Star sat down next to her and said, "I know this is gonna be hard, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened when you first walked in here, okay?" She nodded, blew her nose, and the proceeded to tell him everything in perfect detail. A couple of times she began to cry again, and each time this happened, Black Star patted her on the back and waited patiently until it passed. Once she was done, he asked her where the note that she found was.

"It's over by the phone." She told him pointing. He walked over and picked it up. His face darkened after he read it.

"Do you have any idea who this 'B.' person is?" He asked her.

"N-no," She sniffled. "I have no idea."

"Hmm." Black Star looked once more at the note, then said, "I think we should probably call Kid now. We'll need all the help we can get."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Ooooh! What do you guys think is gonna happen? How will Kid, Patty, and Liz react? What are Soul and Maka going to do? Who is B? What does he want the rest of the Soul Eater gang to do, and why? Will I ever stop asking questions? Most of these will be answered in the upcoming chapters! XD REVIEW PLEASE! X3 Also, if any of you can guess what name "B" stands for, I will write you any one-shot you would like! Soul x Maka or otherwise! Here, I'll give you a hint. It is NOT a Japanese name; it is used most commonly in America, France, and England. You have 8 guesses. (Because I'm nice, but also because of the symmetry!) If multiple people guess the name, I'll just choose whoever got it right first! So hurry up! REVIEW! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Woohoo! I never would have thought that one of you would guess who "B" was so quickly! So congrats to Brunette Beauty13! You guessed right! Although, whoever Vampire lover465 is, your guess was a good one! I never in a million years would have realized that the name Bob is symmetrical! Good job! XD Also, Strophanthus, I don't hate you. X3 I just wanted more reviews before I put this chapter up for you to read. You are actually one of my favorite people! You're the only one that has reviewed every chapter of BOTH of my fanfictions! (hint, hint, other people) So I could never hate you! I do promise to upload more quickly in the future though. ;3 Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and REVIEW PLEASE! XD**

**Chapter 5**

**Maka's POV**

Maka woke to the soft sound of footsteps.

"Hmm… Soul?" She murmured, raising her head slightly. Rolling over, she encountered a warm body next to her. Surprised, she sat up too quickly, causing her head to spin.

"Oh!" She breathed, finally noticing the figure looming over her and Soul. She scrambled away, pressing her back into the wall. Soul, hearing her gasp, awoke instantly. Seeing the man, he threw himself in front of her, spreading his arms protectively.

"Now, now, none of that," The unidentified person said, chuckling to himself. "I can assure you, neither of you are going to be harmed." Maka, peeking out from behind Soul and trying to sound braver than she actually felt at the moment, asked,

"Who are you? Why did you bring us here?" The man laughed again, then said,

"My name is Bailey, although sometimes I just go by 'B'. You can call me whichever." Pausing, he looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "As for why I brought you to this place… well, that'll just have to wait for now. Anyway, here." He dumped a plastic grocery bag onto the bed and grinned. "Can't let you go hungry now, can I?" Maka felt Soul tense up, and immediately knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Soul, don't!" She whispered in his ear. "You can't attack him! Look!" pointing past Bailey, she could see two large forms standing behind him. "He has bodyguards. We can't do anything." Laughing once again, Bailey said,

"She's right, you know! These guys could always knock you unconscious again!" The two men stepped into the light so that Soul and Maka could see them clearly. The one on the left was tall, with muscles that bulged beneath his shirt. The one on the right was shorter; less ripped, but still looked quite strong nonetheless. Both had guns clipped to their belts. "Ah! Where are my manners?" Bailey exclaimed, shaking his head as though disappointed in himself. Gesturing to the left and then the right, he said, "This is Darius and this is Marcus. I should have introduced them to you earlier. That was rude." Angry now, Maka spat at him,

"What, so kidnapping us WASN'T!?" Bailey rubbed the back of his head.

"Right, sorry about that. It was necessary." He said, smiling sheepishly. Grinding her teeth together, Maka turned away from him.

"Just leave us alone, will you?" Bowing slightly, Bailey said,

"As you wish. I will return later tonight though. Have fun!" Then he turned and walked out the door with Darius and Marcus tailing him. Maka heard the sound of a snowmobile starting and then slowly fading away as their captors left. Finally relaxing, she shifted as she realized what an awkward position she was in. Still in her nightgown, her knees were pressed tightly against her chest and Soul's hair was tickling her nose.

"Er… Soul?" She asked. "Do you think you could move a little?" Gasping, Soul leaped away from her, then turned around and grabbed her hand frantically.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, his eyes wide and full of panic.

"It's okay, Soul, I'm fine." She said, smiling. His shoulders visibly relaxed, which made her laugh. "Don't tell me you were worriedabout _me_!" She tapped him on the nose. "You were the one being all heroic and protective!" Soul blushed, stammering,

"W-well, I'm your weapon, I'm supposed to protect you!" Then he looked down and realized that they were still holding hands. Quickly, he dropped hers, moving backward so fast that he fell off the bed. "Ouch!" He yelled sitting up. "That hurt!" By this time Maka was in hysterics, rolling around and clutching her stomach, laughing so hard she thought she would burst. "SO not cool," Soul grunted, trying to stand. However, he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor again, causing Maka to laugh even harder. Wiping tears from her eyes, she finally managed to help Soul up from the floor, giggling as she did.

"Without a doubt, that was the funniest thing I have ever seen, Soul!" She snickered, sitting back down on the bed.

"Oh, shut up…" He muttered, clearly embarrassed. Plunking down on the bed next to her, he asked, "So…now what?" Maka's laughter faltered.

"Uh… I don't really know…" She said looking around. There was an uncomfortable silence until she noticed the plastic bag next to her, still filled with what she presumed was food for them both. "Oh… here!" She said, breaking the tension in the room. "That guy Bailey gave us this food, so let's look through it and see what all we have." They both began pulling out cans at random, setting them on the floor in front of them. As they both reached for the last one, their hands brushed together, sending an electric shock up Maka's arm. Soul jerked away instantly and looked the other way, blushing. Maka blinked twice and then slowly pulled the can out, setting it with the others. They both sat in awkward silence until she cleared her throat and said, "So… um… okay! Looks like we've got… 3 cans of chicken noodle soup… 1 can of carrots, 2 cans of pears, some chili, and 4 sodas. That's good, right?" She turned to look at her partner, but he was still facing the other direction. "Um, Soul?" She tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump a little.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, great!" He smiled widely, looking a bit flustered.

"Soul, are you alright?" She asked. "You're acting weird." He blushed again and said,

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! Just kind of tired, that's all." Maka looked at him.

"Hmm… if you're that tired then you should get some rest, okay?" She told him, getting up off the bed to gather the cans. "I'll clean this up, you go to sleep." Soul nodded and climbed back into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Maka studied her sleeping partner's face. '_He's so peaceful when he's sleeping._' She thought. '_Not like when he's awake._' She gathered up the last of the food and put the bag in the corner of the room, yawning as she did so. '_Ugh. How am I so tired? Soul and I were only awake for about twenty minutes. Maybe it's just the stress of the whole "getting kidnapped" thing. Well, whatever. We'll figure out a way to escape once we're both rested._' Yawning again, she trudged over to the bed where Soul was sleeping. '_Hmm. I wonder what was up with him earlier._' She thought. '_He kept blushing and acting strange. Oh well. I guess I'll ask him when we both wake up._'

As she lay down next to him however, he turned over in his sleep and grabbed her, caging her in his arms. She let out a surprised squeak.

"S-Soul!" She whispered, poking him in the shoulder. "Hey, let go!" Instead he only tightened his grip on her, ensuring that she couldn't move. '_Oh my Death,_' She thought. '_He's actually hugging me!_' She stared at his sleeping form, waiting for a few minutes until it became clear that he wasn't about to release her any time soon. Sighing, she snuggled into his chest and decided to just get some rest and deal with it in the morning. Just as she was about to doze off, he murmured softly,

"Maka…"

'_A dream?_' She thought. '_About… me? Is it possible… could he be… falling for me?_' That was her last thought before she sank into unconsciousness.

**Yay! "B" is actually Bailey! And Soul might be in love with Maka! Oh, who am I kidding? This is a Soul x Maka story, of COURSE he loves her. They're soul mates! Pun totally intended! XD Heh heh! So, review and tell me what you guys think: should Soul and Maka escape on their own, or should the rest of the gang save them? I can't decide. I have ideas for both, but I'm torn. Review and I'll go with whichever one you want the most! So tell me! I need feedback! X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, I was blushing the whole time I was writing this chapter. Soul and Maka are SO perfect for each other. As for how they escape, I am still open to suggestions! However, music-lover02 had a great idea, and it was exactly what I was already thinking! Good job! XD So unless I get an overwhelming amount of reviews for one of the other two options, I'll probably end up doing that one. ;3 Either way, keep reviewing! Btw, what do you guys imagine Soul's pj's look like? I always sort of think of plaid pajama pants and a band t-shirt. That's what he's wearing now. How do you imagine them? Maka is wearing a nightgown. I bet she's really cold! ':l I'll have to fix that soon. Review! XD**

**Chapter 6**

**Soul's POV**

When he awoke in the morning, he felt much warmer than usual. He also felt very happy, although he couldn't remember why. A dream? That sounded right. He tried to stretch, but found that one of his arms wouldn't move. Opening his eyes, he blinked, and what he saw made his eyes widen until they were the size of saucers. Maka was asleep. Next to him. And he had his arms around her. What. The. Hell.

His face reddened. '_No! Not that again!_' He thought. Yesterday, from the time Maka's hand first touched his, he couldn't seem to stop blushing. It wasn't cool. It wasn't cool at all. He had thought that she would figure out that he liked her for sure, but she couldn't have been more oblivious. Now he looked at her again. She was adorable when she was asleep. He couldn't help himself.

'_Maybe just one little kiss. She won't feel it at all._' He reasoned, and before he even knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her forehead. She stirred a little and he stopped breathing.

"Soul…" She mumbled, and clutched at the front of his shirt before going back into a deep slumber.

'_Crap!_' He thought. '_That wasn't supposed to happen! What do I do now?_' He tried to pry her hands from his shirt but to no avail. She wasn't letting go. Finally, after 10 more failed attempts, he decided to just take his shirt off. '_I REALLY hope Maka doesn't wake up before I can get it back,_' Soul thought. '_That would be seriously awkward._' Of course, everything went wrong almost instantly. He managed to successfully get the shirt off and climb out of bed, but when he tried to get it away from Maka, THAT'S when everything went wrong. The harder he pulled, the tighter she held on. He almost gave up, but decided to try just one more time. He grabbed it and yanked, just as Maka unexpectedly let go. Stumbling, he tripped and fell over backwards. This apparently woke her up, because she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she eventually saw Soul, still shirtless and sitting on the floor.

"Uh…" He stammered, immediately turning cherry red. Maka just blinked, and then asked,

"Soul? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

**Maka's POV**

When Maka woke up, she was disoriented for a minute. Where was she? Then she looked around and remembered what had happened. That's when she noticed Soul, who was sitting on the floor holding his shirt in one hand and staring at her with a horrified expression on his face.

"Uh…" He stuttered, looking completely mortified. He was blushing too, she noticed.

"Soul?" She asked, confused. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She didn't know how it was possible, but Soul turned even redder.

"Well… uh… you see…" Soul gulped, then said, "Well, when I woke up… um… you were, uh… holding on to my shirt and you wouldn't let go. So I had to take it off… and then when I tried to get you to let go, it was a lot easier than I expected." Maka stared at him, also blushing now.

"Oh… er…" She cleared her throat. "Sorry." Looking down at her hands, she thought, '_I was holding on to his shirt?! Why? Why on earth would I do something like that? Even in my sleep, I shouldn't be doing that! Does he know that I like him now?_' Soul looked away, obviously totally embarrassed. There was some other emotion on his face too, Maka noticed. Was it… guilt? That was it. He looked guilty about something. She got out of bed and walked over to him. Holding out her hand to help him off the floor, she took the opportunity to look at his soul. It was flickering a little around the edges. Yup, definitely feeling guilty.

But about what?

**Ha ha! Apparently Soul is pretty bad at lying! Good thing Maka is oblivious! Good thing for HIM anyway… I would actually like it if she was a bit less like that, but I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible. Oh well. Sorry for the late update by the way. Late for ME, anyway. As you can probably tell, I update A LOT. I do this because I hate it when other people don't update their fanfictions. I don't want to be like those people! So I do this for you guys! ;3 Once again, please review! (Also, I noticed recently that this story was favorited 8 times! I LOVE YOU GUYS! SYMMETRY! XD )**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! XD We're about to find out how Kid, Liz and Patty are going to react to the news about Soul and Maka! YAY! X3 Unfortunately, this was the last chapter I had pre-written, so updates may be a little slower now. I'm still gonna try my hardest though! *game face* Also, as you may have noticed, this chapter is pretty freaking short. I'm so sorry about that! I was writing this in the car when my family went to see some relatives, and my brain ran out of ideas at about the same time as the computer ran out of battery. I feel really bad about making it so short, so, as I am in the process of writing chapter 8 right now, I'm gonna do my very best to upload that in less than 24 hours from now. Who needs sleep anyway? (Answer: everybody but Alphonse Elric and the possible exception of Tony Stark.) So, just to make sure that I get it done: If the next chapter is not uploaded by tomorrow at noon, I will write each and every one of you that reviews a one-shot of your choice! Hooray for motivation! XD Now, enjoy and REVIEW! ;)**

**Chapter 7**

**Kid's POV**

Kid was just sitting down to eat his perfectly symmetrical dinner when the phone rang. Getting up, he walked over and answered it.

"Hello?" He said, slightly peeved that his meal was being interrupted.

"Kid?" Came the voice from the speaker. It was Black Star. And he sounded like he was forcing himself to remain calm. That was not good. That was very not good.

"Black Star?" Kid asked nervously. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You know how Soul and Maka weren't in class today?" Black Star said. "They aren't sick. They've been kidnapped, and I'm currently holding a ransom note."

Kid dropped the phone. He was frozen, a thousand questions running through his mind all at the same time. Then he shook his head, realizing that this was not going to help his friends. Moving as slowly as an old man, he bent down and picked up the phone.

"Black Star? I'm going to go pick up Liz and Patty. They're at the mall. Then we'll be right over." He hung up, then ran over to the closet and grabbed his coat. Flying out the door, he jumped into his car and floored the gas pedal, heading straight for the mall and thanking his lucky stars that, as a shinigami, he got a driver's license early.

**Liz's POV**

Liz was admiring a dress at her favorite store when her cell went off. Sighing as she checked the caller ID, she picked up. It was Kid, probably just calling because of some new symmetry fiasco. She was surprised when she heard Kid say,

"Liz?" He sounded grim instead of hysterical.

"Yeah, Kid? What is it?" She replied, a little on edge.

"I need you and Patty to come to the main entrance of the mall and wait for me to pick you up. It's an emergency." Kid told her, and he hung up. Knowing immediately that something was very wrong, Liz ran over to where her sister was looking at some stuffed animal giraffes.

"Patty!" She yelled. "We have to go!" Patty turned, and without question, followed Liz out of the store as they both sprinted to the front of the mall.

"What's wrong, sis?" Patty asked her curiously.

"I don't really know, but Kid called and told me we have an emergency." Liz gasped as they skidded to a stop outside. Scanning the parking lot, her eyes widened as she spotted Kid's car barreling towards them. It came to a screeching stop in front of them and Kid flung open the door.

"Get in." He growled, sounding quite distressed. Liz jumped into the backseat and pulled Patty with her.

"Kid, what's wrong?" She asked, beginning to feel scared. "What's happened?" Kid glanced back at her and replied shortly,

"Black Star called. Soul and Maka have been kidnapped."

**Woohoo! Looks like Kid isn't handling it too well. X3 OMD, I just thought of something! What is he gonna do when he sees how asymmetrical Soul and Maka's apartment is?! HAHAHAHAHA! You guys decide- should he have a meltdown and start crying on the floor, or should he be more concerned for his friends' safety and totally ignore it? Tell me! (Also, I am still taking requests as to how Soul and Maka should escape. I will be open to any suggestion you might have until I start writing that chapter!) Please review! XD**

**P.S. I have a new poll up on my profile! Yay! Go check it out! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yahoo! I'm writing this at 3:00 A.M. and I haven't even started proofing this chapter yet, so forgive me if I sound a little crazy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 8D**

**The people of the world: "OMD, SHE'S INSANE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"**

**Me: "Actually, I'm only MOSTLY insane. But yes, it is still wise to run!" XD**

**So anyway, back to reality.* Personally, I find this chapter to be delightfully awkward. Heh heh. You'll see why I said that in a bit. I tried to make it extra-long to make up for my pitifully short previous chapters. In my defense; (awesome lawyer stance) Microsoft Word makes them look a lot longer than they really are. I could probably fix that by setting it on "page width", but I stubbornly refuse to do so. It lowers my writing genius amount by at least 40%. (Those of you who got that Death Note reference get a pat on the back from me!) XD**

***Not my reality, yours, I lost my mind years ago and have been so happy that I decided not to bother looking for it. Even though I'm pretty darn sure that it's behind the refrigerator. -evil Stein grin-**

**Chapter 8**

**Maka's POV**

After Soul had put his shirt back on, they both just stood there, feeling very awkward. "So… do you want any breakfast?" Maka asked Soul, walking over to the corner where she had deposited the bag of groceries.

"Oh! Uh, okay!" soul replied, looking relived that she had broken the silence.

"Yeah, um, what should we eat?" she asked.

"Uh, how about some of the pears?" Soul said. "It's the most logical for breakfast anyway."

"Yeah, that's true." she replied. "We should probably just share one of them since we don't have that much here…"

"Er…okay." soul said.

'_He looks uncomfortable_' Maka noticed. '_Wonder what's bugging him?'_ Soul interrupted her thoughts by saying,

"What are we even gonna eat with?"

"Oh…" she blinked. "Um… I guess we could just use our hands…"

"Well at this point, I don't really care." Soul said. "I'm HUNGRY."

"Wait," Maka told him. "How are we even going to open the can?" She looked around. There was nothing even remotely helpful.

"I could always use my teeth." Soul said, grinning.

"Soul!" she yelled, hitting him on the head playfully. "Be realistic, there's no way that would work. Besides, it would only ruin them."

"Just a thought," he muttered. "I mean, what else are we gonna use?"

Maka, who had just spotted a nail sticking out of the wall, walked over to it and said,

"How about this?" Soul looked surprised.

"That might work, I guess." he said.

"Here," she told him. "Help me pull it out." He came over and took hold of the nail. Feeling his fingers wrapped around hers, Maka blushed. Then she shook her head, realizing that if she kept acting this way he was sure to find out that she had feelings for him. "Okay, on three." she said. "One… two… three!" They both pulled, but nothing happened. The nail didn't move and inch.

"Damn!" Soul muttered.

"Soul, stop using such bad language!" she told him. "We can do it, okay? Let's try again."

"Fine." he said.

"Alright, one… two… three!" she yelled. Together they yanked, and with a jerk the nail came free. Both of them fell over backwards, with Maka landing on top of Soul. Blinking, she said, "Well, that was a softer landing than I expected." Then a muffled voice came from beneath her.

"I beg to differ actually."

"Ah! Soul!" she cried, scrambling to stand up. However she only succeeded in slipping again and landing face-down on top of him once more. "Ow!" she groaned, opening her eyes. Then she realized that Soul's face was less than an inch from hers. Gasping, she jumped off of him. "Oh my Death, I am so sorry!" she squeaked. "I didn't mean to!"

"S'okay," Soul moaned, sitting up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked him, grabbing his hand to help him to his feet.

"Yeah." he said, standing up. "No worries."

"Well, at least we got this!" she said, holding up the nail. "Yeah," Soul said, smiling at her.

'_Is it just me,'_ she thought, '_Or does it seem like he's actually enjoying this?_'

They used the nail to pry the lid off and ate with their fingers. When all the pears were gone, they took turns drinking the juice from the can. Once it was empty Maka sat back on the bed. Soul however looked like he was thinking about something. Glancing up, she asked him,

"What's wrong Soul?"

"Maka…" he started slowly.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Um, I was just thinking… how are we supposed to go to the bathroom?" Blinking, she sat up.

"Ummm… go outside?"

"But it's freezing out there!" Soul complained.

"Sheesh, stop being a wimp." she told him. "Just go!"

"Fine." he muttered, opening the door, only to slam it shut again.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"It's a blizzard out there!" Soul exclaimed. "I can't see a foot in front of my face!"

"Crap!" she said. "I guess that would explain why they didn't lock the door. They know that we can't go anywhere. What are we supposed to do now?!"

"I don't know, I asked you because you're the smart one!"

Maka huffed. "Fine. We'll have to use the cans."

"Huh?!" Soul looked shocked.

"Shut up!" she said. "We only have so much to work with here! I won't look. You can either go, or you can wait until our kidnappers come back and beg them for something better to use!"

Growling, Soul walked over and picked up the empty can.

"I seriously have to use THIS?" he said, looking disgusted. Maka jumped onto the bed, threw a blanket over her head and turned around.

"I won't look, so just go." she told him. A minute and a whole lot of swearing later, she heard Soul say,

"I'm done." She took the blanket off her head and turned back to face him.

"Now, throw it outside." she commanded.

"Woof." Soul replied sarcastically, before walking over to the door and opening it just enough that he could pour out the liquid in the can. Despite his best efforts though, the wind blew in and carried the snow with it. Immediately the little room grew cold, and Maka shivered. Soul, of course, noticed, and came over.

"Here," he said, sitting down and wrapping a blanket around them both. "You have to be freezing in that little nightgown, huh?"

She blushed, realizing that it was true. The garment was made of thin material and had short sleeves. Plus, it only came down to just above her knees. However, her need for warmth overcame her pride and embarrassment, and she leaned into Soul, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Soul?" she whispered. "What are we going to do? We're all alone with no way to contact anybody. And that guy, Bailey. Why would he want to kidnap us in the first place?"

Soul was quiet for a minute, then said,

"I don't know Maka. We could always try to escape, but with the blizzard out there we would just be committing suicide. As for why Bailey would want to abduct us… well, your guess is as good as mine. It's possible that he's holding us for ransom though. We are one of the DWMA's best weapon and meister pairs after all."

There was silence for a few minutes, until Maka said,

"Soul? Do you think our friends are looking for us?"

"Absolutely." he replied. "There's no way that they'd just abandon us. And your psycho dad is probably calling the army, the navy, the air force and the marines as we speak."

She smiled a little bit thinking about how Spirit would react when he found out that she was missing. However her tiny bit of happiness didn't last long, and she quickly began to feel sad and depressed again. She sniffled, and for the first time since their abduction, let her real feelings out. A few tears fell from her eyes and Soul looked at her, concerned.

"Hey, Maka, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"S-soul, I'm scared." she whimpered. "W-what if they never find us? I don't want to die…"

"Hey, it's okay." he told her, wrapping his arms around her. "Go on, let it out."

She flung her arms around his neck and began to sob into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly as she bawled, encouraging her to get everything off her chest.

Some fifteen minutes later when she had finally regained her composure, she pulled back, scrubbing at her eyes and feeling quite embarrassed.

"S-sorry," she hiccupped. "I didn't mean to lose it like that."

"Hey," he told her. "It's okay to feel scared. That's perfectly natural. To be honest, I'm a little scared too, but our friends will come find us, you'll see. They aren't going to rest until they know that we're safe. You know that."

"Yeah, I guess." she said, looking down.

"Maka."

Soul lifted up her chin so that she was looking at him.

"Listen, worst case scenario, the snow doesn't stop and we can't get out of here on our own. They WILL come for us; we just have to be patient, okay?"

She just stared at him worriedly. He sighed, wiping away a tear on her cheek that had been left behind.

"We are going to be fine Maka. Trust me, okay? You trust me, right?"

Finally, she nodded, and he pulled her into a hug. She could hear his heart beating in his chest. It was a comforting sound and she drifted off to sleep listening to it.

**Soul's POV**

He smiled, looking down at his sleeping meister. She looked content and comfortable, which made him happy. Sleeping was basically their main activity so far, mainly because they were both exhausted from the stress and the fact that the blizzard made it impossible to tell what time of day it was.

He brushed a lock of her hair out of her face gently. Her arms were still locked around his neck and she was pretty much sitting in his lap. He grinned when he realized this, knowing that as soon as she woke up, he was going to end up teasing her about it. He was looking forward to that. But although he wouldn't admit it, he sort of liked the position they were in right now. However, he also knew that she would be more comfortable lying down. Then he got an idea, and smirked devilishly. Slowly he pulled her arms off his neck, and then proceeded to carefully pick her up. He adjusted his own position so that he was sitting cross legged and then very gently set her head down so that it was resting in his lap.

'_When she wakes up she's going to flip out,_' he thought, grinning. '_And she can't Maka-chop me either, because we don't have any books!_' Still chuckling to himself, he rearranged the blanket so that it completely covered her tiny frame. Then he began to soothingly stroke her hair, even though he knew that if she woke up and found him doing this, she would probably kill him. He couldn't resist though; her hair was surprisingly soft and he found himself playing with it, unable to stop until he managed to hit himself over the head with his other hand.

'_Snap out of it! If she finds out she's gonna MURDER you!_' His thoughts were interrupted however, when he heard someone knocking on the door.

**Wow. Did you notice how that got serious really fast? We went from the topic of pee to possible death. Hmm. Weird. Anyway, I got this up on time! And it was super long! Whew! Awesomeness! Btw, sorry if this chapter was a little rushed. I finished it with 10 minutes 'till noon! Well, I've run out of original things to say, so please go review! XD Do it! Yahoo! *Black Star laugh***


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, back to Death City! Wahoo! I started working on this chapter only 30 minutes after finally finishing and uploading chapter 8! And that was because I had to eat lunch. XD I do this for you guys! YAY! So please review!**

**Crona: Yeah, I can't deal with it if you don't!**

**Me: Wait, when the hell did you get here Crona?**

**Crona: I pass.**

**Me: Umm…. okay….**

**Liz's POV**

Liz stared at Kid as he sped through town, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"K-kid, what do you mean, they've been kidnapped!?" She squeaked, her voice sounding much higher than usual.

"Exactly what I said." Kid replied. "Black Star called and told me that he was at their apartment and that he had a ransom note."

"Are you sure it's not just one of Black Star's pranks?" she asked hopefully.

"It isn't." Kid said. "Think about it. Soul and Maka weren't in school today. Maka NEVER misses school. Black Star wouldn't dare pull something like this. Besides, when he called, he actually sounded like he was trying to stay calm. I'm guessing that's more for Tsubaki's sake than his own though." Looking at Kid and gulping, Liz said,

"Kid? Can you go faster?" Kid simply nodded and sped up so he was going about 70 miles an hour.

A few minutes later, the car screeched to a stop outside Soul and Maka's apartment building. Liz flung open the door and leaped out dragging Patty with her. Kid got out too, and together they ran up to the apartment. Kid pounded hard on the door and a minute later it was opened by Black Star. He looked at them grimly.

"Sorry for locking it, but I thought that was probably the best thing to do." Kid nodded and Black Star stepped back to allow them into the apartment. Liz's hands flew up to her mouth and she gasped. The entire place was trashed. Picture frames hung off the walls at odd angles, furniture was broken, there was broken glass all over the floor, and scattered papers everywhere. Tsubaki was sitting on the couch crying quietly.

"What… what happened in here?!" Liz cried, breaking the silence. Patty and Kid were still staring in shock. None of them could quite believe that all of this was real yet.

"Hey sis… what's that smell?" Patty asked. Kid sniffed and his eyes widened.

"Chloroform." he said, suddenly sounding more scared than mad.

"Huh? What's that?" Black Star asked. Kid gulped.

"Chloroform is a colorless, volatile, sweet-smelling liquid, used as a solvent or to render someone unconscious. So basically, it's a drug that makes you pass out."

"Wait," Liz said, "You mean someone used it to knock out Soul and Maka and then abducted them?"

"Most likely." Kid said grimly. "I can't think of any other reason why the apartment would smell like it." From over on the couch, Tsubaki let out a loud sob at this new information. As Patty went over to comfort her, Liz turned to Black Star.

"So, Kid said that you guys found a ransom note?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Black Star held out a small piece of paper with writing on it. Kid took it and read what was written. The further down the page he got, the scarier the look on his face became. By the time he got to the bottom he was shaking with fury.

"How dare he abduct Soul and Maka!" he yelled suddenly. "PLUS HE MADE THEIR APARTMENT ASYMMETRICAL!" Liz sighed as he fell to the ground and started sobbing about the asymmetry of the apartment.

"Kid!" she shouted. "Is this really the time for that?!" Immediately he sat up and looked at her.

"You're absolutely right. We need to start putting everything back where it was! We have to make it symmetrical again!"

"No, you dummy!" she yelled. "Screw the symmetry! What we need to be doing is trying to find out where Soul and Maka are! They could be in danger!" Kid blinked and then got to his feet.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Liz. I wasn't thinking."

"Darn right you weren't." she muttered. "Now let me see that note." Kid handed it to her and she read it. "So we aren't allowed to get help from any adults. That's a problem."

"I say we tell someone anyway!" Black Star piped up. He had been unusually quiet. It was obvious that he was very worried about his friends but didn't want to show it in front of Tsubaki.

"No Black Star, we can't." Liz said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," she replied. "We don't know who this guy is, and we don't know how powerful he is. For all we know, he could have people watching us right now. If we do something that he told us not to, he could hurt or even kill Soul and Maka!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Black Star said, his shoulders slumping. "I just wish we had someone to help us. I don't really know how exactly to deal with this."

"You know, you're starting to sound like Crona." Kid noted. "Speaking of Crona, should we tell him?"

"No, he wasn't one of the people listed to know about all of this," Liz said. "And besides, he loves Maka. She was his first friend. If we tell him it'll break his heart."

"Yeah, okay." Kid sighed.

"Well, I guess our only real option is to follow the directions on this note, and hopefully we can save Soul and Maka on our own." Liz said.

"It said that we were supposed to go to the basketball court, correct?" Kid asked her.

"Yeah, and supposedly there are more instructions taped to the bottom of that bench off to the side." She replied.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Black Star yelled. "Let's go!" He started to run over to the door, forgetting that there was junk all over the floor. He tripped over a broken chair and fell flat on his face, which, much to everyone's relief, seemed to shake Tsubaki out of her funk.

"Black Star!" she gasped, jumping up from the couch and running over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right!" he shouted, springing back to his feet. "A little fall like that isn't enough to hurt a god!"

"Well, looks like he's back to normal at least." Liz sighed, and then said, "Hey Patty, come on! We're going to the basketball court, okay?" Patty looked up from the couch where she was making an origami giraffe.

"Okay sis!" she giggled excitedly.

'_Sheesh. Nothing could keep her from being happy._' Liz thought as everybody left the apartment.

They walked a few blocks and then arrived at their destination. Tsubaki hurried over to the bench that sat off to the side and felt along the underside before holding up her hand which was now clenched around a piece of white paper.

"Here," she said. "You guys read it. I don't think I can do it."

Kid took the note and carefully unfolded it and everyone but Tsubaki leaned in to read it.

It said:

I see that you followed my directions.

That means that Soul and Maka are safe.

For now.

Now for your new instructions.

Go to downtown and find the alley behind Starbucks.

There is a backpack behind a dumpster.

Now go.

-B.

"So?" Tsubaki said, breaking the silence. "What does it say? I think I can handle it now." Liz swallowed and said,

"We're supposed to go to the alley behind Starbucks. There's going to be a backpack behind a dumpster."

Tsubaki still looked tense.

"What about Soul and Maka? Does it say anything about them?"

"Um…" Liz paused and decided that it was best not to worry Tsubaki more than she was already. "Uh, yeah, it says that they're safe."

Tsubaki visibly relaxed, she was obviously the most worried out of any of them.

"Well, we should get going." Kid said, taking the note and stuffing it roughly into his pocket. "The sooner we go the sooner we can get to Soul and Maka."

"YEAH!" Black Star yelled. "They're probably missing their god! And a god helps his followers! Yahoo!"

He ran off toward Starbucks and everyone else quickly followed him. However, none of them noticed the note fall from Kid's pocket and down onto the ground.

**OMD, I just realized that I forgot to do the disclaimer! Holy chizz! Crona, do you want to help me out?**

**Crona: She doesn't own Soul Eater. I wouldn't know how to deal with it if she did.**

**Me: Yeah, if I owned it Soul and Maka would have started dating a LONG time ago. As in, by episode 6.**

**Soul and Maka: STOP DICTATING OUR LOVE LIVES!**

**Me and Spirit: AWW! You said it at the same time!**

**Spirit: Hey, wait a second…**

**Me, Soul, Maka and Crona: RUUUUN!**

**Spirit: GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID LITTLE OCTOPUS-HEAD! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!**


	10. FINALLY! SO SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT! DX

**AN: Okay, otakus of the internet! Here's chapter 10! YAY! And also, ****I AM SO SORRY**** for not updating sooner! I had writers block and was so sleep deprived that I forgot how to spell. I'm serious. No lie. I just had to re-spell the word "spell" 3 times. I mean, this was REALLY BAD sleep deprivation. Earlier, my sister asked me what my favorite color was. **

**I told her it was squirrel.**

**And then I started giggling hysterically and fell face first into the sink.**

**While we were washing the dishes.**

**I'm not kidding. You can PM her and ask her. Her username is SoulxMakaLover37. Go for it! And feel free to yell at me through the review button! I deserve it. :( So, once again, SO SORRY for not updating, but please enjoy this chapter and forgive me if it sounds slightly crazy! (I'm not quite over the lack of sleep yet.)**

**Chapter 10**

**Maka's POV**

When Maka woke up, at first she was confused. The bed that she and Soul had to share- not that she minded that particular fact very much- didn't have any pillows, did it? Opening her eyes, she looked up and found herself staring straight into Soul's face. At first, she just blinked and rubbed her eyes thinking that she was either still dreaming or this was a hallucination caused by lack of real food. When Soul grinned down at her, however, she knew that he was real.

"Finally awake, huh, sleeping beauty?"

She blushed profusely when he said that. Technically he had just called her beautiful. '_Did he mean to do that?_' She wondered, '_Or was it just by accident?_'

"Um…" she stopped, not sure exactly what to say. Then she turned her head to the side and realized what she was resting it on.

"Ah! Soul!" she yelped, trying to sit up. Soul just laughed and grabbed her arms to hold her in place.

"Geez, Maka. Chill."

"What!? How can I **chill**?" she yelled. "I wake up and my head is…" blushing, she stuttered to a stop. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Your head is in my lap, yes. So what?"

"So- so… uh… so how did it… get there?" Maka was blushing so much that she was beginning to think that her face was going to be red permanently.

"I moved it." Soul said, matter-of-factly. "I thought that it would be more comfortable for you."

Maka's face was now the color of a stop sign and she was tripping over her own words on their way out of her mouth.

"But I… I mean, I…well… this is actually really uncomfortable, Soul!" he only smirked, as if he already knew that he was going to win this argument.

"**I'm** not the one that fell asleep while sitting on my lap earlier."

Maka stopped in her tracks, trying to comprehend what had just come out of his mouth.

"I… you… **what**?! What do you mean, Soul?!"

"Exactly what I said." he told her, sighing. "Earlier you fell asleep on my lap. Now are you going to keep making me repeat myself, or are you going to start figuring stuff out on your own?"

Damn him.

"I…" looking for a way out, an excuse, ANYTHING, she opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. "Well I… okay, fine. You win. Can I get up now?" Soul smirked again and finally let go of her wrists, allowing her to sit up. Stretching and yawning, her face still a bright red, she noticed a box in the corner of the room that hadn't been there before.

"Soul, what's that?" she asked, pointing. Immediately, she noticed, Soul's face darkened and his expression turned sour.

"THAT," he said, giving it a dirty look, "Is a box of clothes that Bailey dropped off while you were asleep. At least, that's what he **told **me was in it. I didn't check 'cause it would have woken you up." Maka whipped her head around to stare at him.

"You didn't try to fight him, did you?! You didn't do anything stupid, right?" she yelled in a panic.

"Sheesh, calm down Maka." Soul told her. "Of course I didn't. If I had, you would have been awake for it, trust me. Besides, you said not to, remember?" She relaxed, realizing that her partner was unhurt.

"Well, did he tell you anything that could be of use to us? You know, like our location or whatever?" Soul sighed again, running his hand through his hair.

"Naw. I think he's too smart for that. I sure WISH he had told me something. The sooner we get out of this stupid place, the better."

"I agree." she said. "But in the meantime, can we check out that box? I'm sort of cold over here." Soul looked over at her and said,

"Sure, I guess. But we have to be careful. Just in case, I mean. We don't know if there are actually clothes in there. We can't trust anything that Bailey tells us, okay?"

"Yeah, Soul, I know. But we need to check." Maka replied, slipping off the bed and shivering when her bare feet touched the floor. She walked carefully over to the box with Soul following close behind her. Sinking to her knees, she reached out and slowly peeled the packing tape off. She looked at Soul and he nodded, silently encouraging her to continue. Her hand shot out, yanking the top open, and instinctively she and Soul both ducked. When nothing happened, she sat up again and peeked into the box.

"What's in it?" Soul asked curiously, trying to look over her shoulder.

"Just clothes, like he told us." Maka replied, reaching in and pulling out a white, long-sleeved turtleneck sweater. She held it up for Soul to see. "I guess he's not all bad." she added reluctantly. "At least we aren't going to freeze to death." Soul looked skeptical, but nonetheless reached over to dig through the box.

"Here," he said, handing Maka a pile of clothes. "These must be for you." She looked down to find that, in addition to the sweater; there was a pair of jeans and socks. She turned back to Soul to find him already holding out a pair of winter boots. Smiling, she took them.

"Thanks, Soul." she said, feeling much happier now that she knew she wasn't going to get hypothermia and die.

"Ah, no problem. I'm just glad we aren't gonna-" he stopped mid-sentence and stared down into the box again.

"Soul? What's wrong? Why'd you stop? Hellooo? SOUL! ANSWER ME!" Maka grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "Hey! What is it?" Soul just gulped and slowly reached into the box again, his face pale.

"Uh… I think this is yours too…" he said, pulling something else out of the box. He was just barely holding it by the tips of his fingers as he held it out to her.

Maka's face grew red as she snatched the bra away from him and then hit him on the head, HARD.

"Pervert!" she yelled, fuming. "If I had a book right now I would SO Maka-Chop you into the next century!"

"OW!" Soul yelled, holding his head in his hands. "It's not my fault! What'd you hit ME for?!"

"Because!" she yelled back. "Because you- I mean… you're… uh…" She stuttered to a stop, no longer sure exactly why she HAD hit him. After all, it wasn't really his fault.

"Oh, never mind." Soul muttered. "Just change already."

Maka stared at him.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"What do you think?" she said, slightly shocked. "Turn around!"

Soul jumped and then sheepishly turned his back on her.

"Sorry!" he said. "I wasn't thinking I guess…"

"Whatever." she replied, rolling her eyes. "But if you peek, so help me Soul, I will pull out those teeth of yours and make them into a knife, which I will use to kill you!"

"Sheesh! That's kinda harsh, don't you think?" Soul said, putting his hands over his eyes.

"No." she said shortly, quickly stripping off her nightgown and pulling on the new clothes. Soul sighed, obviously giving up.

"Okay, I'm done." she told him, finishing up as he turned to face her again.

"Now it's your turn to not look." he said, smirking a little.

"Right." Turning away and covering her eyes, Maka heard Soul shuffling around for a minute before the sounds stopped.

"Soul? Are you done?" she asked hesitantly. "Soul?" Receiving no answer, she turned her head to see if Soul had finished.

Unfortunately, he hadn't.

Maka's face immediately heated up to the point where she could've fried an egg on it. As much as she wanted it to, her head wouldn't move. All she could do was stare, her mouth opening and closing, making her look somewhat like a goldfish.

"Um… Maka?"

Soul's voice sounded slightly creeped out.

"SORRY!" she yelped, whipping her head around so that she was no longer facing him. "I swear I didn't mean to! I just- I mean…. I was just checking to see if you were done because you didn't answer me! I am SO sorry!"

She heard Soul sigh heavily behind her. Then, much to her surprise, she felt him wrap his arms around her from the back.

"W-what are you…" her voice sounded strangled as she tried to pry his arms off her.

"It's okay." Soul said, causing Maka to cease her attempts to get free. They were futile anyway, so there was no point.

"R-really?" she asked him, surprised. "You aren't mad at me?"

"No," he told her. "You didn't mean to, so it's okay."

Feeling tears come to her eyes at this unexpected kindness, she wiped them away quickly, not wanting Soul to see that she was practically crying.

"Thanks for understanding." she said quietly. Then a thought struck her and her voice became suddenly louder.

"NOW, GO PUT ON THE REST OF YOUR CLOTHES, YOU IDIOT!"

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE BELOW!**

**So sorry if this chapter sucked! On the upside, I'm finally finished! I was sitting at my computer drinking chocolate milk out of the syrup bottle and listening to Animals by Nickelback (awesome song btw) and the idea for the end of this chapter just CAME TO ME! I get moments like that…. They usually happen while I'm watching Death Note…. Anyway, I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SO MUCH SOONER! Btw, YES, soul still had his underwear on. Shut up, you dirty –minded weirdoes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So sorry I haven't been updating! The weather decided to hate me. It's impossible for me to write anything even ****remotely**** good if it's sunny. Cloudiness works pretty well. Rain is THE BEST! But, unfortunately, I am cursed with good weather. Sigh… Anyway, I will not be posting the next chapter for a little while because I'm going on a trip! I WOULD be excited about this, but… I'm going to Florida. The SUNSHINE state. Plus it's summer. And I can't bring my computer. Yaaay… However, I ****will ****be bringing my notebook, and I ****PROMISE**** I'll be finished with chapter 12 by the time I get back! Although, if I am granted access to a computer while there, I might be able to update sooner. Fingers crossed everyone! Enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

**Chapter 11**

**Tsubaki's POV**

"Black Star! Wait up!"

Tsubaki was breathing heavily, trying in vain to keep up with her insane blue-haired meister.

"Come on Black Star, wait! You're the meister, so you're more used to running than I am! I can't keep up with you!" she yelled, trying to catch her breath as she slowed to a stop.

"Sorry Tsubaki! I can't help it! As a god, my running powers are second to none! Don't feel bad if you can't stay with me!" Black Star shouted, easily jogging back to her.

"Black Star, can we PLEASE stop and rest for just a minute? Kid, Liz, and Patty are way behind us; we lost them about half a mile back." she told him, panting.

"HA! They're weak!" Black Star exclaimed loudly. "Their pitiful athletic skills are no match for a god's! Of COURSE they're behind us!"

"Um, Black Star? The others are behind us because Kid wants them to all run in perfect synchronization. That way they're symmetrical." Tsubaki explained, slightly exasperated.

Black Star blinked.

"Oh…" he said, his ego deflating for a moment. He regained it quickly.

"Well, they're still no match for a god's powers! I've defeated them all! BWAHAHAHAHA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring some birds off a rooftop two blocks away.

Tsubaki sighed, feeling frustrated and helpless.

"Black Star, can't we at least wait for them to catch up before you murder the trash behind Starbucks?" she asked hopefully.

"Aw, come on Tsubaki!" he replied, grinning at the prospect of digging through trash without getting in trouble from his weapon. "They'll catch up! Besides, if we wait too long, who knows what could happen! That bag could get stolen, or taken to the landfill along with the rest of the trash… then we might never find it…"

His voice grew softer at the end, trailing off into nothing. Tsubaki could tell that, although he was trying to hide it, he was quite worried about Soul and Maka. After all, he and Maka were childhood friends, and Soul was his best friend. They were practically inseparable, except for when they went on missions or Soul was at home with Maka.

"You know, you're right, Black Star! We should go right now. Liz and Patty will get Kid's butt moving at some point, so they'll catch up! Let's go! Just a little slower please…" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"OF COURSE! IM ALWAYS RIGHT!" Black Star shouted, having regained his loud, obnoxious personality quite quickly. "ONWARD TSUBAKI!"

He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her along as he ran towards Starbucks, grinning the whole time.

****MEANWHILE, WITH KID, LIZ, AND PATTY…****

"KID!" Liz yelled, finally snapping. "STOP IT! We can't run in perfect symmetry! Get over it!"

"But-" Kid started, getting cut off by a murderous glare from her.

"Kid. Black star and Tsubaki are already way ahead of us! We need to go faster!" she chided, frowning.

"Yeah, come on Kid!" Patty said enthusiastically. "Just think about symmetrical things! Like giraffes!"

"PATTY! GIRAFFES ARE DEFINITELY NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Kid exploded, before sinking to the ground, sobbing.

Liz sighed, extremely exasperated. Now was not the time for Kid to break down! Their friends might be in danger!

"Patty?" she said, looking at her sister. "Could you should use your… _special_... method to calm him down, please?"

"Sure, sis! No problem!" she said, smiling. Kid paled, his eyes going wide.

"NO!" he yelped, jumping to his feet. "I'm fine! You don't have to do that!" Liz smirked; Kid would do almost anything to avoid being yelled at by Patty. She was seriously terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Well, that's sorted out, so let's go!" she announced, grabbing her sister's hand as they began running again, much faster this time.

The whole time kid was muttering under his breath, something about: "No appreciation for symmetry… absolutely horrible…" but finally they reached Starbucks. Sprinting into the alley behind it, Liz saw Tsubaki and Black Star kneeling down beside a large dumpster.

"Hey, were here!" she said, jogging over. "Would've been quicker… but Kid had symmetry problems…" she glared pointedly at the gloomy shinigami. "Did you find the backpack?"

"WE SURE DID!" Black Star shouted. "YOUR GOD CAN DO ANYTHING! YAHOO!"

"So what was in it?" Kid asked, getting over his tantrum instantly. Tsubaki held up 5 plane tickets.

"We have these, plus another note…" she said quickly, obviously trying to prevent Black Star from yelling any more. "It says that we need to go to the airport right away, and catch the next flight to… um… Greenland…"

"Wait, GREENLAND?" Liz asked, surprised. "THAT'S where Soul and Maka are?"

"It's possible…" Kid said, scratching his head in confusion. "I just don't know why this 'B.' person would take them THERE of all places…"

"Who cares?" Black star exclaimed, grinning. "WE GET TO RIDE IN A PLANE!"

Everyone stared at him for a minute. Finally kid shook his head.

"Let's just get going…" he said, turning and walking in the direction of the airport.

**Okie-dokie! I think that was pretty good for writing it all in about 20 minutes! I was being pestered by some annoying people who shall remain nameless… I have to get up at 5 am tomorrow to leave, and I still have a bunch of junk I need to pack… XP Either way, the part of my brain that controls writing is now functioning again! YAAAAAAAY! 8D Also, because I forgot in chapter 9… I DO NOT OWN STARBUCKS! (I wish I did though…) And I also do not own Florida. Wait… do I need a disclaimer for that…? WHATEVER! I HAVE ONE ANYWAY! Review please peoples! I live solely off of reviews at times… they're like coffee! And it only takes about 5 seconds… ;D**


	12. I'm sorry it's late! Don't hate me! :(

**AN: TA-DA! Chapter 12! And I know you guys are longing for some more SoMa action, but that will be in the next chapter. Meanwhile, someone new is in this one! Guess who!**

…

**Did you guess yet? Whatever. I'll just tell you. IT'S CRONA! Woohoo! You awesome people can thank one of my amazing younger sisters, SoulxMakaLover37, for giving me the idea and inspiration for this chapter. (I still don't own Soul Eater, btw. Maybe for Christmas some year.) Also Florida, for making me want to stay inside and write all day. Grr. I will admit though, Cocoa Beach was pretty fun… until I had to get out of the water and go back to the hotel. One other thing I do not own is a swimsuit. And now I will never, ever get the sand out of my clothes. Ever. Just like I will never get rid of my annoying new tan/sunburn. FUDGE! GRRRRRRRR…. Moving on. Enjoy this chapter and do not ride in Sky Trams if you don't like heights. Trust me. I'm traumatized.**

**Chapter 12**

Crona's POV (YAY!)

"R-rangnarok?" Crona stuttered timidly, glancing quickly at the small black and white annoyance, who was presently sprouting from the middle of his back.

"Whadda ya want!?" Ragnarok screeched, glaring at the small pink haired boy. "It better not be something stupid, Crona!"

Crona winced, wishing for the millionth time that he could just be invisible.

"Well, um… I was thinking…" he started to whisper, before getting interrupted.

"SPEAK UP, DUMBASS!" Ragnarok yelled at the top of his lungs. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SO WIMPY THAT WE DON'T WIN FIGHTS! BE MORE ASSERTIVE, DAMMIT!"

Crona raised his arms in a futile attempt to stop Ragnarok from pounding his head in.

"Please stop hitting me!" he yelped as Ragnarok's fists flailed. "I'll get another headache, and I don't know how to deal with headaches!"

Once Ragnarok had finally ceased the attacks to his head, Crona straightened up and sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so.

"RagnarokIwanttogovisitSoulandMakatodayandIknowyou don'tlikethembutpleasedon'thitmejustbecauseiwantto goandyoudon't!" he said quickly, bracing for the blow to his skull that Ragnarok was bound to deliver.

Sure enough, Ragnarok smacked him and began yelling again.

"CRONA, YOU BLOCKHEAD! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO VISIT THEM!? THAT ANNOYING, EVIL GIRL IS THE ONE THAT TURNED ME SMALL, REMEMBER!?"

"Don't talk like that about Maka!" Crona shouted back, sheltering his head. "She…she's my friend… a-and I think Soul is t-too…"

"Who'd want to be friends with you?" Ragnarok scoffed, starting to disappear into Crona's back. "Well, whatever. Just don't expect me to talk to them!"

Sighing in relief, Crona ran out the door of the store they had been in, leaving every other customer in it, as well as the clerk, quite shocked and confused about what had just happened.

****Time skip****

Crona finally arrived at Soul and Maka's apartment, gasping and out of breath from running all the way there, in hopes that Ragnarok wouldn't change his mind on the way.

Raising his hand and knocking slowly and carefully on the door, he stepped back a little, waiting for it to open.

Nothing happened.

'_Maybe I didn't knock hard enough?_' Crona thought, and rapped on the door again, harder this time. Apparently it was unlocked though, because the second time, it swung inward, surprising Crona who stumbled and then fell against it, crashing to the floor just inside the apartment.

"Ow…" he murmured, slowly getting to his feet.

Then he saw the inside of the apartment.

Completely trashed. Papers on the floor, furniture turned over and broken… That was all it took for him to realize that Soul and Maka were DEFINITELY not here, and wherever they were, they were probably in danger.

"M-maka… Soul…" Crona stuttered, staring at the destruction in front of him. A split second later, he was right back out the door, running blindly, desperate to get rid of the images in his head. Crying, he ran, tripping and occasionally falling and scratching his hands. He didn't know where exactly he was going, except for away from the apartment. Blinded by tears, he turned yet another corner and smacked into something solid.

Sniffling, he glanced up just long enough to see that he had run into a person by accident.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" he forced out, looking at the ground.

"Crona?"

Hearing his name, he blinked, lifting his head.

Death the Kid stared back at him, surprised.

"Hey, Kid, why'd you sto-... oh." Tsubaki sounded a little guilty as she hurried over. "Crona? What are you doing here?"

"I…um…" Crona wiped his eyes as Tsubaki knelt beside him. "I… I just…"

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked gently, taking his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" he sniffled, "B-but… I went to Soul and M-maka's apartment, and…."

Tsubaki gasped.

"Oh, Crona… I'm so sorry…" she said, a tear rolling down her face. "We should have locked the door…"

Kid bent down and looked right at him, his expression a mix of sympathy and determination.

"I'm going to tell you straight out, okay Crona?" he said softly. Tsubaki glanced over at him, but made no effort to stop him.

"Soul and Maka have been kidnapped, and we were on our way to find them."

Crona's eyes widened, and he stared at Kid, horrified.

"We're heading to the airport to fly to Greenland right now; hopefully Soul and Maka will be there and we can rescue them." Kid continued, his face hardening slightly. "If you think you can handle it, would you like to come with us?"

"Y-yes." Crona said, biting his lip. "I-I have to…"

"Okay." Kid said, standing. We have to go then. Black Star, Liz and Patty are already ahead of us, we need to go NOW. At least this way we have an even number of people…" he added as an afterthought.

Tsubaki chose not to say anything and simply helped Crona to his feet. They all began to run in the direction of the airport without another word. However, what Crona didn't know was that the same question was in Kid and Tsubaki's thoughts.

'_The original note didn't list Crona as someone who should know what's going on. Is this a mistake that could kill Soul and Maka?_'

**So, yeah, I know. I'm pretty sucktastic. This chapter came a LITTLE bit later than expected due to some super annoying technology issues… and a missing flash drive. Grrr. Also school has started which is murdering my creative process.** **School is super evil. Also, me, for making you wait this long and ending with a sort-of-cliffhanger. Sorry! I'm feeling a little down right now, because ****The House of Hades ****doesn't come out 'till October 8****th****. I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! (Ah, hypocrisy. You are truly cruel.)**

"_**I love deadlines. I love the whooshing sound they make as they fly by."**_

_**-Douglas Adams**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Alright, people! School is murdering me, but I kicked my brain into overdrive and this is the result! It's super-depressingly short, but I give you: ****Chapter 13****! YAY! Prepare for SoMa cuteness! 83**

**Btw, sorry if the second half of it is cruddy… I had a cold when I wrote most of it. :(**

**Chapter 13**

**Soul's POV**

'_God, I want to kiss her so much…_' Soul thought, staring at Maka. About 20 minutes had passed since the embarrassing clothing incident, and he was now sitting on the bed while Maka was on the floor, mindlessly braiding, un-braiding and re-braiding her hair. She was obviously thinking hard about something, because her eyes were closed in concentration and she was biting at her lower lip, which Soul found to be extremely cute and attractive. Finally, he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What are you thinking about?"

Maka's eyes snapped open, and she looked at Soul, surprised.

"How did you know I was thinking about something?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Because I know you, and I know that when you're really thinking hard you start biting your lip." Soul answered, an amused smile spreading across his face. "So, what was it?"

"Oh… I was trying to decide what I'm going to do first as soon as we get home." Maka told him, blushing a little.

"What are you trying to decide between?" he asked, interested. Leave it to Maka to make mental lists when abducted.

"Reading the new book I bought a week ago, and taking the hottest, longest shower in the entire freaking world."

Soul doubled over, holding his stomach and laughing so hard it hurt.

"Seriously? I guess you would want to read a novel, huh? It's been, what, 3 days and you're already having reading withdrawal?! You really are a bookworm!" he gasped, clutching at his sides.

"Shut up!" Maka exclaimed, torn between punching her partner and laughing along with him. "So what if I like books!?"

"Ha! You're trying not to laugh aren't you?!" Soul said, grinning. "I can see right through you!"

He smiled wider when Maka looked away, her face reddening.

"No, I am not." she said, obviously trying to keep her voice level. Soul hopped off the bed and ran over, smirking.

"Are you sure about that?" he teased, his eyes full of mischief.

"Yes Soul, I am positive." Maka managed, still trying to keep an even tone.

"WRONG!" Soul shouted, and grabbed her sides, tickling her until she couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"AHH! Soul, stop it! Let go!" she squealed, laughing hysterically. "I can't take it! Stop!"

Finally he did stop, grinning as she lay on the floor, completely out of breath.

"I win!"

"Oh… be… quiet… Soul…" Maka gasped, her cheeks pink. "You… cheated…"

"I don't deny it."

"Jerk…" she said, punching him weakly. "I'll get you back for this…"

"I have no doubt that you will." Soul said, smiling evilly. "It was worth it."

"I'm going to shove you outside into the blizzard if you don't shut up…"

"No, you won't. That would let in the snow and cold air, so you would be freezing too." he said, calling her bluff.

Maka scowled, looking annoyed.

"Fine. You win." she admitted, pouting. It seemed she was not used to losing battles of wits with him.

"Ah, victory. Nothing is better."

Soul smirked, flopping down beside Maka. His eyes became heavy and before long, he was snoring on the floor.

****Time Skip! Yay! ;3****

"Soul… Soooul… Soul! Hey, wake up!"

"Unnn… it's too early… go away, Maka…" Soul muttered, trying to sink back into the depths of sleep before he became too conscious.

"SOUL!"

Maka's hands grabbed his shoulder and shook him so hard he thought his brain was going to turn the consistency of a slushie and pour out his ears.

"Arrg… what is it?" he said, rubbing his eyes and glaring at her.

"Do you hear that?" she asked him, glancing up at the roof.

"Umm… hear what?"

"**Exactly."** she hissed, pulling him to his feet.

"**The snowstorm stopped."**

oOoOoOo

**That's where it ends, darlings! Sorry, but there won't be any more for a few days, cause I have tests to study for. Yerk. Either way, the next chapter should be up by Saturday! Or sábado! There! I just studied for Spanish! Woohoo! XD**

**(Btw, if you're wondering why Soul and Maka's timeline doesn't match up with everybody back in Death City- It's intentional! Kid and Crona and Black Star and everyone will catch up, I swear!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: For the record, this might not be the best chapter ever, because I'm going camping tomorrow (I know. NATURE. Gah.) And I have to get up at who knows when (I sure don't) to leave. Also pack. And get laundry. Crud. Anyway, forgive me if this is kind of rushed and boring, but I've had sort of a bad week. The school days are blending together in a never-ending cycle of bleh. Does anybody know that song by Simple Plan, Worst Day Ever? That was my week in a nutshell. However, I did NOT want to waste an entire weekend sitting in my tent trying in vain to write something decent while using bug-spray as a weapon against the un-holy forces of the bug kingdom. All you spiders out there: I am armed and dangerous. After I spray you I will read yaoi to you as you are dying. Keep the heck away from me.**

**Chapter 14 (It's not much of a chapter, sorry)**

Bailey's POV (Dun-dun-DUNNNNN!)

**oOoOoOo**

Bailey smiled as he watched the live video feed flicker to life on his computer. He could see every inch of the plane that the ignorant friends of his captives had just boarded. Everything was going perfectly so far, exactly as planned.

But wait. Who was that?

A timid-looking pink haired kid had come onto the plane clinging to the back of the girl, Tsubaki's, shirt. Bailey couldn't tell whether this kid was a boy or a girl, he (she?) looked like a bit of both. Not enough girl or boy to judge. Deciding for the time being that it was a boy, he tried to focus on the more pressing issue. This kid wasn't one of the original five. So what was he doing here? He was obviously with the group, but seemed a little isolated at the same time.

'_Well, I suppose that I can just watch and see what happens before I do anything._' Bailey thought, not quite so sure now that this plan was as perfect as he'd thought. '_I mean, this kid doesn't LOOK dangerous…_' He settled down to watch every movement the six children made. He also had audio as an added bonus. It had been risky, bugging the plane, but worth it. Putting on the headphones, he flipped a switch and immediately sound came through.

"-sure they'll be fine, so don't worry too much."

That was Death the Kid. He worried Bailey more than any of the others. He wasn't entirely sure what kind of powers a shinigami would have, and he didn't want to find out.

"See, Crona? Soul and Maka will be alright, I promise."

Tsubaki appeared to be speaking to the new pink-haired one. Crona? Guess that was his name. It still didn't shed any more light on the boy/girl issue, unfortunately. Just then a voice came over the plane's intercom.

_All passengers, please make sure that your seatbelts are securely fastened. We are preparing for liftoff._

The seatbelt light came on, and everyone on the plane either buckled themselves in or double checked their belts. Soon after, Bailey could tell that the plane had begun to move because his images were being slightly jostled by the turbulence.

For the next hour and a half, he sat, watching the screen for any sign of activity. Other than the girl named Patty getting up once to go to the bathroom and Crona's constant sniffling, everything was quiet and uneventful. Bored to the point of crying, Bailey finally decided to call Marcus and Darius to take turns watching instead of him. It was getting dark anyway, and he decided to turn in for the night.

After calling the two thugs and giving them specific instructions to wake him up instantly if anything suspicious happened, Bailey went to his own room in the small, crumbling house they were staying in. It was roughly 3 ½ miles from there to the tiny little shack that his prisoners currently occupied.

Annoying?

Yes.

Troublesome?

Yes.

Necessary?

Yes.

The one thing Bailey absolutely did not want was Soul and Maka escaping and sneaking into his base of operations. They could find out about all his plans and ruin decades of hard work. Then they would steal one of the snowmobiles and get back to civilization. It would be an absolute disaster. Hence the reason the two buildings were so far apart. He didn't like it, but knew that it was essential that the two children couldn't travel anywhere. That was part of the reason he picked the mountains in Greenland. It hardly EVER stopped snowing here. Bailey was no fan of the cold, but he was also well provisioned with all the supplies he would need. He could survive up here for months if he had to.

Comforted by the thought, he flopped down on his cot, ready for some shut-eye. The ever white terrain outside threw off your internal clock pretty quickly, he had discovered. It was hard to know that you needed sleep until you couldn't keep your eyes open any more. Often, sleeping consisted of long periods of z's and then a day or two without any sleep at all. Bailey was tired. Very tired. Which was the reason that almost the instant his head hit the pillow, he was deeply asleep.

***-*Time Skip*-***

When he finally awoke, something seemed off. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

And then it hit him like a glass door- suddenly and without warning.

It was quiet.

The blizzard was always outside, the wind howling and beating the roof and windows, as if trying to break in.

Now, it was silent.

Nothing at all.

Leaping up, Bailey ran out of his room and down the hallway to the front door of the old house. Reaching it, he cautiously opened the door.

He was greeted with at least 4 feet of snow on the ground, but none falling from the gray sky. After standing motionless for a second, Bailey suddenly jumped to life, running back into his room and pulling on many layers of winter clothes. Then he sprinted across the house and flung open the door to the room housing the computer and Darius and Marcus.

"Marcus, I need you to come with me- RIGHT NOW!"

5 minutes later, the two were speeding across the snow towards the little shack 3 miles away while Bailey was having an internal crisis.

'_Could they have gotten away? It would be the perfect time. I'm sure they know that. On the other hand, they have no clue where they are or where the nearest town is. Or where I am. I'll check, just to be careful. Always a smart decision._'

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived at the dingy little shed and Bailey threw himself off the vehicle and at the door. He burst through, eyes searching the cabin wildly, desperately.

It was empty.

**oOoOoOo**

**Oh, I'm absolutely horrible. So sorry guys. I'll work nonstop on the next chapter for you while in my own personal purgatory. Nature. I'll most likely have it finished by the time I get back, in two or three days. Don't worry! Also, if you have a prediction about what happened to Soul and Maka, I'd LOVE to hear it! All of you out there are so creative! I bet one of you can figure it out! See y'all in a few days! Love ya! ;D**


End file.
